Leafeon
Leafeon is a Grass-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from Eevee when you level up an Eevee at a Moss Rock. Batking30's He is a nice down to Earth guy. He is dating a Lopunny and was sad after her elimination.Yet he still made it to the final 3. Misdreavous525 Leafeon debuted in season 2 as the third of the seven Eeveelutions on the show. She was Weredog from the mighty Dexteras. At first, Leafeon hid the fact that he was related to Espeon and Umbreon to stay in the game, and later joined Purugly's alliance because of this, but eventually Leafeon makes friends with the rest of the cast and leaves the alliance. Leafeon started a relationship with Shaymin this season and they became the 4th longest lasting couple in the game, until Leafeon and Shaymin lost the Cheaper By The Dozen challenge for Team Electivire for being on a date and not focusing on the challenge, and Leafeon got voted off and ranked 18th place because of that. The only complete couples to outlast Leafeon and Shaymin were Medicham and Tangrowth, Persian and Purugly, and Mantine and Milotic. Leafeon doesn't compete in season 3 but on the aftermath, he and Shaymin (later joined by Eevmin, their kid) did the Where They Went Wrong segment. Leafeon obviously didn't support the game play his siblings were using early on and even called his brother a douche, but like the rest of his siblings, Leafeon rooted for Glaceon and was sad when Vespiquen back-stabbed Glaceon. Leafeon qualified for season 4 and was put on Team Scizor. The closest to being a target Leafeon early on has been was after Gothitelle's alliance blindsided Glaceon, Leafeon fought fire with fire (or should I say Grass?) and got Weavile eliminated the next episode (Episode 7) when Leafeon was the team captain. In the aftermath, Glaceon says that she wished Leafeon didn't go to such trouble to avenge her elimination because she was kind of voted off fairly. Aside from Leafeon's alliance on Team Scizor, Leafeon has an inter team alliance with Marowak, Clefable, Staraptor, Wigglytuff, Shuckle, and of course Shaymin, and then Leafeon was later voted off after the inter-team alliance disbanded and the new alliance of Carnivine, Tangrowth, Absol, Marowak, and Gothitelle blindsided him. MrPokeguy9 Leafeon evolved into Eevee during TPI after Zangoose's alliance wanted to try and turn her into an Umbreon by sending her into the dark forest with rare candies, however when she was evolving she was touching a moss stone cause evolved her into Leafeon. She seemed to be a decent player winning immunities and creating social bonds however once she was ranked one of the ugliest campers by Delcatty she was eliminated and placed 10th. She got offered a placed in TPA which she accepted. In TPA, Leafeon was placed on Team Luvdisc and quickly formed an alliance with her sister Flareon as well as Pelipper and Roselia. She used her social connections in episode 5 to get swing votes Lickilicky and Mandibuzz to vote with them to eliminate Butterfree. Leafeon started to have a rivalry with Jynx due to due girls wanting control on the team as Jynx would constantly push for Leafeon or Flareon to participate in the challenges, however once Leafeon lost the X Factor challenge in Episode 14, there was no escaping Jynx's target as she was voted off and placed 32nd. Leafeon was invited back to play for a 3rd time in TPWT, however during the first challenge where contestants had to find their passport in order to get on the plane, Jynx had secretly hid Leafeon's passport and even when Leafeon humbly gave Jynx hers in order to find hers, Jynx's lie meant that Leafeon was one of two people to be eliminated, placing her 58th and last place. Rankings: TPI: 10th TPA: 32nd TPWT: 58th InsaneXmas Leafeon is the drunk mother of Eevee. She is still in the game as of Episode 34.﻿ Wave3436 Leafeon debuted in Total Pokemon Island as one of the first Eeveelutions in the series, she was originally in Espeon's Alliance, But After Finding Out She's Next, She Split Off And Made An Alliance With Lopunny, Pachirisu,And Monferno. She Was Voted Out At The Final 5 By The Playa De Losers And She Voted For Espeon To Win. In Season 2: Total Pokemon History, She Was First Left On Exile Island But Went To Team Aero-Turbs With Her Close Friend: Grotle. She Fell In Love With Him And She Was Responsible For Ousting Altaria, The Villain. She Was First Voted Out By The New Members Of Her Team But Returned At The Merge In Episode 14.In The Final 3,She Said She Played Everyone And Got 3rd Place. In Season 3:Heroes Vs Villains, She Was On The Villains Team And Helped Her Team Through The rough Patches When They Lost. She Became Friends With Milotic And Mantine After Losing Torterra Due To Bronzong's Sabotage. She Later Had A Kid With Torterra(Turtwee) And Made The F5 But Was Ousted. Her Vote Went For Altaria. In Season 4: Total Pokemon The Musical, She Was On Team Christine And Was Responsible For Sabotaging Altaria And Meganium And Ousted Him. Her Journey Came To An End In Episode 5: When She Was Blind-Sided By Her Team. In Season 5: Total Pokemon Humanized, she was put on Team Rachel, and was eventually in an alliance with Lopunny's alliance similar to the original alliance from Season 1.But was still haunted by her past of what she did the last 4 seasons, and eventually her and her Husband: Torterra broke away from Lopunny's alliance and made an alliance with Lucas (Pokemongirl1994), Lucario and Umbreon and as such helped take down Lopunny, Gliscor and Mightyena. By the merge,their alliance was still in effect but after Umbreon's elimination. Lucario broke off from the alliance and went after Leafeon for several weeks until his elimination at the final 8. She also had a strong friendship with her arch-rival: Tyranitar, her cousin: Bibarel's girlfriend. They became friends after Leafeon tried to cheer up Tyranitar by giving her a make-over and their friendship continued to grow.She also became good friends with S.Delcatty (Susan,Pokemongirl1994) and S.Lucario (Lucas,Pokemongirl1994). She lost her two friends by eliminations, but still with the help of Lucas and her hubby: Torterra they made the top 6. Even at the jury vote, Leafeon didn't get any votes and was well liked by the jury. However, at the final 4, She made a difficult decision and used her hidden immunity idol to get rid of Lucas, which ironically voted for her to win at the end. After Gallade's elimination: Torterra and her were in the final 2. At the jury vote, Leafeon gave it everything she had, even crying when Gardevoir asked her if she really changed. In the end though, Leafeon won the 500 Million Dollar Prize and gave some of it to her cousin: Bibarel and her new BFF: Tyranitar even financing their wedding. She had mixed opinions on her son: Tortgerron dating Venasu, in the beginning. But after seeing how nice she is, Leafeon has no plans on interfering with her son's happiness. In Season 8, Total Pokemon Revenge, after she got over her depression with her son: Tortgerron, she was in an alliance with Roserence and made it all the way to the Final 7.However, after winning the immunity challenge, she gave up her reward to Roserence and as a way to get rid of bad karma and redeem her friendship with Lucario. She gave up her immunity at Tribal council and gave it to him.She then voted for herself and was eliminated,becoming the 10th member of the jury. In the end, she voted for Lucario to win. TOTAL POKEMON COSMOS VS CHAOS In season 9:Total Pokemon Cosmos vs Chaos, she is on the Cosmos tribe, and is currently in the game as of episode 8 and although she was apart of a tribe switch, she was on the Cosmos tribe, until episode 10 when she was put on the merged team and made it to the final 5, where she was voted out because it was a double elimination and received 2 of the 5 votes to leave In season 9:Total Pokemon Cosmos vs Chaos, she is on the Dissidia tribe, and is currently in the game as of episode 12 and is also in Lucario's alliance Mjpj189 Leafeon has been a popular Pokemon throughout the show's history. In Season 2 Leafeon was first used by Misdreavous525 who eventually got 13th place with 3/10 votes that round. In Season 3, AquaLeafeon (also known as Hyperbeameevee) received 4th place eliminated by the jurers votes. In Season 4 again Aqualeafeon played Leafeon and received 110th place with 3/6 votes on the Winning Cyndaquils. However, after the final return twist brought Aqua back, she made it to 12th place with 4/16 votes. She eventually got the jury vote despite not being in the jury due to the lack of one jurer vot Category:Misdreavous525 Characters Category:MrPokeguy9 Contestants Category:Pokémon